Save The Pie
by My.Evil.Cookie
Summary: Just when Sam and Dean thought the problem of Metatron was solved, Metatron has given them something else to get worked up over.


Ok, so in this story, Dean never got killed by Metatron and he never turned into a demon. Sorry if a few details are off also, this chapter is really short but it's only the intro! :D  
...

"I hope you're proud of yourselves Winchesters" Metatron snarls at Sam and Dean, a look of hatred etched onto his face.

"Oh don't worry, we are" Dean smirks at Metatron and kicks him into his cell, locking the door behind him.

Sam rolls his eyes at both Dean and Metatron. Metatron for acting like a sore loser and Dean for being so immature about it.

A smile makes its way onto Metatron's face and he starts to laugh quietly to himself.

"Uhh mind letting us in on the joke?" Dean stares at him, puzzled and slightly annoyed at the action.

Metatron gives a wide grin to Dean and says, "Oh, well you see, I sort of had this back up plan, I mean it won't make me God so you don't need to get worked up over that issue... but it could potentially get a few humans here and there killed. If you count thousands as a 'few'"

Sam glares at the angel, "Stop messing around Metatron, it will do you no good, besides you'll never get out of this cell so even if your 'backup plan' does take place, you won't be there to enjoy it"

"That's true... but then again it isn't"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean growled at him. "The cells in Heaven aren't like the ones on Earth so no amount of lock picking will get you out"

"I'm not planning to lock pick. Guys, really? Can't you think a bit more creatively? Your minds are so simple that it makes me want to commit suicide"

"Why don't you?" Dean shot at him.

"Why are you even here, Winchesters? You're not dead, unfortunately, so off you go!" He a made a shooing gesture with his hand.

"Come on Dean, let's go" Sam lay a hand on Dean's shoulder and steered him away before he made any plans to stab Metatron.

"I don't even know why they keep that son of a bitch alive. He's just a waste of space. Plus, he should be rotting in hell with Lucifer and Michael, why isn't he?" Dean stomps away, muttering to himself.

* * *

Dean was resting his head on the table and occasionally lifting his head to take sips from his beer when Sam burst into the room with a panicked expression.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Dean, you have to see this!" He pointed at the laptop he was holding in his arms.

Dean sat up and took the laptop from him. His eyes widened as he stared at the screen.

"What the heck is Gabriel doing there?" Dean screamed while examining a picture from an article, "I thought he was dead! Yeah sure Metatron brought him back temporarily but he's supposed to be gone...Metatron..."

"Exactly!" Sam pulled out the chair next to Dean and sat down. "Maybe this has something to do with Metatron's back up plan. It's possible that he's using Gabriel to do his dirty work while he's rotting away in heaven"

"And Gabriel may be his ticket out of there" Dean finished for Sam.

Dean sighed loudly and fell back onto his chair.

"Oh this is just awesome, just when we thought we had Metatron on a lease he just had to go and make a stupid 'backup plan' involving a douche of an angel by the name of Gabriel"

Sam frowned at Dean.

"Well Gabriel did kinda help us with the whole Lucifer issue, you have to give him some credit there. Besides, I think we can convince him to help us instead, I mean it's not like he's a completely bad guy..." Sam gave a quick glance at Dean's unimpressed face.

"If I didn't know any better Sammy, I would think you had a crush on that Trickster" He gave a sideways glance at Sam, "_Do _you have a crush on him?" Dean smirked.

"Of course not! What kind of absurd question is that?" Sam slightly blushed and pointed at the article with the picture. "Look, it says that dead bodies have been found around the country, there seems to be no correlation except for Gabriel being seen in some scenes. We need to find out what connection all these people have with each other and if there is _even _a connection between them in the first place. Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam gave his brother the infamous bitchface as he completely ignored Sam, stuck in a daydream.

Dean snapped out of his daydream and looked at Sam.

"Yeah of course I'm listening. We need to find Gabriel and get him on our side right? And we also need to find out what Metatron is planning"

Sam nodded and stood up.

"Get up Dean, we need to try and summon Gabriel. For some reason, I doubt it will work but it's worth a shot. After that, we need to go and check out some of those murder scenes, see if we can dig up any clues"

"Yeah yeah" Dean rolled his eyes at him and stood up.


End file.
